Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!
Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! is the 1st episode of Stoked. Plot Summary The episode begins with Emma watching a video about Surfer's Paradise resort while packing her clothes as she gets ready to head to the legendary surf spot. Later that day, we meet Reef on the boardwalk. Reef is talking to his buddy back home who has a sucky job and is not with Reef since he has to take summer school. Fin is then talking to her sister about how all she has to do this summer is to teach tourists how to surf and how she can't wait for Gromfest. Emma is there, also on her iPhone thanking her mom for letting her come, so that she may become a true surfer. Then a messed up tour bus that looks like a purple orca comes along and a matching mascot comes out and dances. The three newcomers realize that the cheesy bus is their ride to go to the resort they are working at. On the bus, we meet the bus driver, known as the Kahuna, who drives the bus for people who need it at the resort. the Kahuna assures the groms that they are about to surf the best waves in Canada. Meanwhile, at the Penthouse at the resort, is where Lo comes in. Lo's brother, Ty, comes into the place and finds out that Lo threw a massive party while her parents and little brother were out of town, that she trashed the resort, and ended up on the news. The three newcomers make it to their destination, Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort, which turns out to be a kook tourist themed resort. At the Resort, we meet Broseph, who was sleeping in the resort's fountain from the party the night before. He immediately notices Emma and Fin and quickly introduces himself. The three newcomers find out about the party from the night before from Johnny, the "front desk guy" of the resort. Emma says the resort is not quite what she envisioned and Johnny understands; he says they must have seen last year's brochure. Johnny reveals that last fall, corporate decided to make all Ridgemount Hotels into theme hotels, and so Surfer's Paradise became every true surfer's nightmare, but still has the sickest waves. When Johnny asks why Broseph is there and not at his job at the local surf shack, Broseph reveals that he is the new bellhop at the resort. The gang then meets Andrew Baumer (who nearly everyone calls Bummer behind his back), the day manager of the resort. He immediately has the gang go clean out the pool from the party. Johnny then has to explain resort life to the groms, that if something sick happens, the workers are stuck cleaning the mess instead of surfing in the afternoon. Emma then asks where everyone is working, revealing that she will work in the Dining Room. Reef then states that he is the new surf instructor. Fin think she has that job and that there is a mistake. Johnny radios Bummer to check if it is true, which it is and it turns out that Fin will be a maid, much to her displeasure since she doesn't even clean her own room. Reef and Fin then get into a fight about surfing skills and the genders who ride the boards. The fight is broken up by Johnny who tells them they have to move on to setting up the new deck chairs. Emma asks what happened to the old ones, and Johnny says that the partygoers last night had a huge bonfire on the beach and ran out of firewood. Lo tells Ty that everything is taken care of. However, he doesn't believe so and tells Lo that she doesn't work. Her comeback is that she does dishes and makes her bed. The group cleans up the resort. During this time, Reef asks Johnny if he thinks Fin is into him. She is giving him a angry scowl, which Johnny interprets as a 'no'; as Fin's scowl only gets deeper while staring at Reef, Johnny tells him that "that's not the face of someone that's into you". After cleaning up the resort and the golf course, they finally make it to the staff house, the group's home for the summer. It turns out to be a dump, but the upside being that the beach is nearby. There they meet No Pants Lance and Ripper, returning staff. Ripper says that most likely one of them is going to be fired before Labour Day, which starts another fight between Fin and Reef, which is yet again broken by Johnny by telling them which rooms they are staying in. Broseph and Reef are rooming with Johnny. Fin is in her room solo (which has three beds), and Emma has a crabby roommate and a room that smells like skunk. Emma then hears a scream from close by, and a visibly shaken Kelly asks Johnny to call for hotel maintenance as the toilet in the staff house bathroom has overflowed. On the porch they complain that the place isn't that well kept. This is interrupted by Emma saying the couch smells like surf wax. Reef is impressed on how much Emma loves surfing. Emma then reveals to the group that she has never been surfing before. The group of surfers become shocked and horrified and immediately decides to go to the beach to teach her. However though, Bummer calls and says it's time for the new employees to start training. Trivia *When Fin was talking on the phone with her sister, Megan Fahlenbock, the voice of Jen from the animated series 6teen can be heard. *The pics Fin took and sent to her sister are of Ripper. *Emma's room is seen. *Surfing Lingo Introduced: **''Epic'' means "Huge waves or awesome surf session." **''Grom'' means "Teenage surfer." **''Kook'' means "Noob or wannabe surfer. Also, a tourist." **''Ripper'' means "Someone who rips at surfing." **''Stoked'' means "Enthusiastic or very happy." *Stoked Radio: **Stoked Theme Song **"Dear Maria Count Me In" by All Time Low **"First Date" by The Fleshtones *This is the title Reference to Green Day's Song, "Welcome to Paradise." Goofs *When Reef arrives he puts his bag of nachos on the pier, but when picks up his bag there are no nachos. *When Reef arrives on the pier he has his bag but when he goes to grab his stuff he has his bag and board. *Emma's iPhone is supposed to be green. But when she's on the pier talking to her mom, it's gray. Category:Stoked Episodes Category:Season Premieres